They're Not Real to Me
by Allura1996
Summary: They're just suppose to be in games,but they're here right in front of me.But Sonic,Shadow,Knuckles and Silver are all in my heart,why do I feel this way,and how did I get here?
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't sure what was going on, my mother left me alone, I myself was all alone for the first time, but it felt strange. I felt alone, but I knew I wasn't.

"Is anyone here?" I asked. I heard something rustle. Slowly, I took a step forward. It happened so fast; hands grabbed me, over my mouth, around my stomach, and around my legs. I bit them, whoever what _they_were. My mouth was free, but my body wasn't. "Who are you and why are you after me?" I yelled. Being only a thirteen- year- old girl I had a nasty temper.

"We are after you because they need you, Luna." A slightly dark voice said.

"My name isn't Luna, it's Jessica!" I twisted, trying to get free. But it was no use.

"No matter what they say, they will think and say you're Luna." They threw me inside of a machine and closed the door. I kicked and punched my way out, but again it was no use. It started to move and I slid and hit my head. I blacked out.

-------------------  
Sonic's POV.....  
-------------------

It was a normal day for me and my friends, and Amy.... but I knew there was not such thing as an ordinary day. Tails was right next to me trying to catch up.

"Sonic wait for me!" he said. I looked back and smiled.

"Okay I'll stop over- What in the name of Mobius?!" I yelled. A small machine wasn't far from where I was, it was right in front of me actually. I tapped it. Nothing.

"Sonic, what wrong?" Tails looked down. "We need to take this to the workshop." I nodded and called for Knuckles, who was **way **far behind. He picked it up and carried it all the way to to Tails' lab.

"What's in this thing, rocks?" Knuckles asked annoyed. Tails rolled his eyes. We're almost at Tails' workshop. When we got inside, Knuckles put that thing, whatever it was, down on a large table. Tails tapped on it. Quickly, and kinda like a horror film, a hand was pressed on the glass. Tails jumped back and I took a step back too.

"Who's there?" A voice asked. It sounded like a young girl....

--------------------  
My POV.....  
--------------------

It was full of smoke in there and I couldn't see. I punched the door open; it flung towards the other side of the room. I coughed a few times and looked around. For a moment, I thought I saw Sonic the Hedgehog, but when I looked to my right Knuckles was right in my face. We both screamed. I fell back and looked up. Tails was in front of me. _What's going on? They're not supposed to be real... _I thought.


	2. Meetin' the Sonic Team

---------------------------------------------------------------  
recap: _they aren't suppose to be real. I thought....  
---------------------------------------------------------------_

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked. I looked to my right and looked up.

"No, were I was, you guys are only in video games. I'm trying not offend you or-"

"Don't worry about it, but video games?" Sonic had a confused look on his face. "Why are we-"

"I don't know Sonic,but all I know is only, well about the chaos emeralds, Master Emerald, and a few characters." Quickly I added, "I mean people!" Sonic shrugged. Knuckles looked a little annoyed. I turned my head. "Are you okay Knuckles?"

"No, I had to leave the Master Emerald to carry this machine and you're tail here!" He yelled furious. I crawled back (remember that I'm still on the floor).

"Knuckles I think you kinda scared her." Tails said. Knuckles turned so that all I could see was his back.

"What do you mean 'had to carry my tail'? I'm a human!" Tails looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um... You may have to look at yourself..." He said, handing me a mirror. I slowly took the mirror out of his hand. My eyes grew wide, I stood up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked. Back home, I made a character named Luna, but what made me so scared, I looked exactly like her! I thought I was gonna faint. I almost did if Sonic wouldn't have caught me. The mirror slid out of my hand and broke into shards. I heard Sonic call to Tails, "Get some warm water, quickly!" I passed out.  
I woke up, feeling warm water hitting me. I coughed a few times. I couldn't speak. "Knuckles,throw some more water." I was about to say no, but water hit me before I could speak. I was soaked.

"Thanks, lot guys." I said sarcastically. I coughed. Sonic gave a nervous smile.

"Sorry..." He said. Knuckles gave me a towel. I took it out of his hands and coughed again.

"Thanks Knuckles." Knuckles shrugged.

"No problem." he said. I got up and started to dry myself off as best as I could. Silver walked inside.

"Tails, is something wrong? I heard Sonic giving out orders is every thing o-" he stopped when he looked at me. The worry in his eyes seemed to fade into a shy look. "N-never mind..." he said walking out.

"Do you know him?" Sonic asked. I nodded andsaid quietly,

"Yes, he's Silver the hedgehog in Sonic the hedgehog the game on Xbox 360." Tails looked up at me and said,

"You must be tired, sleep here till tomarrow." I nodded.

"Okay." Tails led me to a spare room and before I fell asleep my last thought was_ they still don't seem real though, and what happened to me anyway? _I fell asleep shortly.


	3. Shadow

----------------------------------------------------  
_recap: what happened to me anyway?  
----------------------------------------------------_

I woke up and stretched. The bird were chirping their morning song. I smiled and said to them in a cheerful way,

"Good morning!" I jumped out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror; I screamed. Tails ran in the room and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I would've cried. I nodded instead.

"I was in a really good mood too..." I said to the little fox. He nodded and told me he understood what I was going through. I remembered the Sonic X show and how every one was transported on Earth. "I know Tails, but don't you think this is kinda different?"

"True, but I'm sure we'll get you home sooner or later, why don't you take a walk?" I nodded and when he left, I got dressed.

Central City, the worst place to take a walk. People kept pushing me and cars wouldn't let me pass. I had to wait most of the time instead of walking. I had to sit down as soon as I found a chair. It was a small coffee shop with tables and chairs outside. I sighed. _So much for a **peaceful **walk..._I thought. I looked around, I couldn't find anyone that looked familiar. Then a black blur passed by me. I got up and I tried to follow you- know- who. I found myself somewhere in a forest. I could barley see the black blur that was in front of me. He stopped and looked behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I just stood there not saying anything. He sighed and rolled his eyes and kept walking, I wasn't to far behind. "Why are you following me anyway?" It took me a while to say anything.

"I, well, ummm....." I was lost for words. He shook his head.

"You must be that girl Tails told me about. You must know me already, but what I want to know is your name." I was in shock, I couldn't possibly tell him my real name. Then I remembered what that person said. _They will know you as Luna. _I gulped, I didn't want to lie but it had to be done.

"Luna, my name is Luna." I said. Shadow just looked at me. I felt smaller than a mouse. "Was there something I said?" He shook his head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He continued to walk forward. I wasn't too far behind.

-------------  
Later....  
-------------

We stopped; Shadow looked down and closed his eyes.

"Shadow is there somethind the matter?" I asked. He looked up, but didn't say anything. "You can trust me with any thing, I swear." He looked at me.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said walking away. I didn't want to follow him any more, so I started back to Tails' workshop. I heard something move underneith me. I looked down and screamed. A rattle snake was right in front of me. Shadow heard me and ran back towards me. When he saw the rattler he just shook his head. He stepped on the tail, grabbed it at the back of the head and picked it up. I tembled with fear. He looked at me then threw the snake. He walked to me and held out his hand (forgot to tell you that I fell backwards when I saw the snake). I took it and he helped me up.

"Thank you. I-I'm terrified of snakes." Shadow just shrugged and when I was up, he started to walk away from me. He felt something about me, I just knew it.


	4. Silver and Knuckles

It was a long walk back to Tails' workshop. My feet began to hurt, I had to sit down before I started to complain. A rock with a flat surface was nearby, I sat down immediately. I rubbed my ankles and looked up. Silver wasn't to far, but I didn't want to get back up. I sighed, stood up and started to walk. Silver for some strange reason was fishing, he didn't look like he was having fun, but he did look pretty board. I sat down next to him and looked up at him.

"Hi Silver." I said gently. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. I continued to look at him, but with a concerned look on my face now. "Are you okay Silver?" He sighed and said slightly whispering,

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just board..." He put his fishing pole down. "So, um.... What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, yesterday you kinda left like you took one look at me and seemed to say to yourself that you didn't want to talk to me at all." Silver looked slightly hurt in his eyes.

"No, it wasn't anything like that, it's just that, well um...." He went silent for a while. _He's shy! He has to be. _I thought. There was signs of shyness: he didn't make much eye contact, he had his hand on the back of his neck and he did look pretty shy anyway. I couldn't help but to smile. He smiled back, sheepishly. We didn't talk for a while until there was a tug on the pole. He sat up, grabbed the pole and started reeling it in.  
"Feels like a big one!" He said. The pole cracked. I held it up, hoping it won't break. It did feel like a big one. Finally, it jumped up and out of the was caught off balance and fell backwards along with me and the fish that big had to be like a whale, but it was fresh water so it couldn't be a whale... could it? The fish was pretty heavy, I couldn't get it off. Silver tried to push it too, but that didn't do squat. I could tell he had enough, soon he use his telekinesis to move the fish off. "I think I just coughed up my spleen...."

"Same here...." I said. I coughed once. He sat up and looked right into my eyes, he didn't say a thing. I couldn't think of anything to say. Silver shook his head and stood up.

"Sorry...." He said and ran off before I could say anything else. I sighed and stood up.

I saw Angel Island not to far from where I was. I thought that I could visit Knuckles for a small while.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when I finally got up on the island.

"I thought that I could visit you for a little bit, that's all." I didn't know he would get mad at me. He sighed and said,

"Well, I don't get many visitors here....Well, why not? I mean, it's not gonna kill me if one person is here." I shrugged. Knuckles slowly started to drift off to sleep. I tried not to laugh, but a giggle slipped out. I covered my mouth quickly. Knuckles' head popped up. "Huh?" I giggled again; he smiled. I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Come on, what's up?" We both smiled.

"Okay, okay. But don't laugh." I nodded. "I just think you have a cute giggle. Okay?" I let out another giggle. He smiled again. "Hey, and sorry about yesterday. I was tired and I get kinda snippy when I'm tired so....yeah sorry." I smiled.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." I punched his arm playfully. He punched back, sightly harder. I pushed him; he pushed back. We started to play around. I enjoyed myself, but until I saw the hill is when I stopped Knuckles.

"What's the matter, are you okay?" He asked. I pointed at the hill. "Oh, I forgot that hill.... Sorry about that." He got up. "Still, you okay?" I nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna get going okay?" He nodded.

______________  
Later......  
______________

"Hey Tails!" I said. He turned around .

"Hi, uh...."

"Luna, you can just call me Luna."

"Okay,um, Luna. Well I found out a way to get you home." I jumped.

"Really?! You know how?"

"Yes, but it's going to take a while. Why don't you go to bed any way? It's starting to get late." I nodded.

In the room...  
----------------

I started to write a jornel, so if I forgot how anything happened I had something to remember. As I was finished my last sentence, there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. There, standing right of me.....


	5. Rescued

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" I asked. Sonic just stood there in front of me. He really didn't say much. I sat don on my bed.

"Well, I heard that you got along with nearly everybody and I just wondered if you felt homesick or something like that." He said, with a look of concern in his eyes. I smiled.

"No, not really. My brother always drove me nuts so I'm loving this peace and quiet, and my Mom alway nags about everything so it feels great to be alone for a while."

"But isn't your mom worried about you by now?" I sat up and thought about it for a minute.

"Nah, I don't think so. I bet she's loving the peace and quiet now. I really don't want to go home really." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, if you want to stay, them I can't make you leave." I looked at him. Did he say what I thought he just said.

"Really? I mean, no one else will force me into leaving?"

"Not unless it's for a real good reason." I smiled and without thinking, I hugged him. I didn't know what else to say. He pushed on my arm gently. "Can you please let go of me? It's getting late and I need to go to bed." I nodded and released him.

------------------------------  
The next morning.........  
------------------------------

I yawned and got out of bed. Tails greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" I nodded, returning the smile. "Good. Sonic told me that you didn't really want to go home." I stood up strait.

"Well, I kinda don't. It's seems so great here." It was true! I was tired of just playing the games, I wanted to be in the action! Tails nodded.

"Chris was the same way, but he left too." I remembered Chris from the Sonic X shows.

"How is he now? Do you know?" Tails shook his head.

"I heard nothing from him for the last 3 years...." He looked a little upset. "But you know.....things happen....." I hugged the little guy.

"Don't worry about it okay?" He nodded. "Where's Sonic?" I asked, releasing him.

"He said he was going to the Green Hill Zone. Want me to take you there?" I nodded and ran straight to the Tornado, his airplane.  
We were at Green Hill Zone sooner than I thought. Sonic was running around, as I thought he would be. Tails walked towards a small area of flowers. "I'm gonna need them for something." was all he told me. Sonic offered to take me somewhere else, I agreed.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He only smiled at me.

"Just wait." I wasn't sure what he was planing, but I had a feeling that I was really going to like it. "Wait right here." he said before taking off. I waited.... and waited..... and waited....But he still didn't show up. I was starting to leave until I heard whirring. I looked around, thinking it was Sonic. I was slightly wrong. It was really Metal Sonic! It grabbed me and started to fly off. Remember how I said I had a nasty temper? Well, I just about tore that robot into scraps. I had the fire of anger inside of me now, but I didn't think of one thing..... I was still in the air! Metal Sonic dropped me and now I was falling! I screamed, hoping someone will hear me.

"SONIC!" I screamed and sure enough, that hedgehog caught me just in time. I took deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate.

"It's okay, you're safe." he said to me. I took a final deep breath and calmed.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"All in a days work." He said laughing silghtly. I smiled.

"Well, again thank you." He shrugged and I thought I saw him blush a little.

"Ah, no problem, but what I want to know is why that metal me tried to kidnap you." I nodded.

"I agree. What was it planing to do with me?"

----------------------  
Meanwhile.....  
----------------------

"Did you get the girl?" He asked Metal Sonic.

"No, but I will not be a failure Master."

"Good, now go! Get the girl and I want her alive."


	6. Team Chaotix

The next day, I was exhausted. After what happened yesterday, Tails suggested that I should stay inside. I told him that I couldn't do that then I went outside. Right now I'm at Metropolis, looking for anything to tell me why Mental Sonic would tempt to kidnap me. I turned around a corner and saw Team Chaotix. Nervously, I walked towards them and asked,

"What are you guys doing here?" Espio turned to me and said,

"We should ask you the same thing." Espio wasn't a real fun character and I didn't really put him on my list of favorite characters, but he did get to an okay part you might say. Charmy flew over to me.

"Hey, it's that girl we've heard about. You know, the girl who came from Earth." Espio nodded.

"I know Carmy, but we came here to look for any signs of Eggman."

"Well, you missed your first clue." I said. They turned to me and looked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" Espio asked.

"Metal Sonic tempted to kidnap me, I got away from him luckily and I think Eggman is behind this." Espio nodded.

"But why would Eggman need you?" I thought about that for a while.

"I don't know about that Espio, but what I do know is that Eggman is possibly behind all this."

"But what he's not? What if someone else is behind this?" Charmy asked.

"Like who?" Charmy thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know." He said.

"Then how why do you think its someone else?" Charmy thought again, then I said,

"Look, the kid has a point Espio! What if there is someone else? Why would they need me?" It took a while for him to answer that.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but you're right. Have you been watching T.V. shows like NCIS?" He asked.

"No, but I watch Crimal Minds and CSI." Charmy raised his hand.

"I watch that!" He said. I laughed a little.

"What does Vector watch?" I asked.

"He watches CSI new York and Miami." Espio said. "You watch anything else?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I watch this other show called Castle too, it's pretty good. Oh, and used to watch this show called the Eleventh Hour, it's kinda like CSI with science and it was pretty cool too." Espio nodded; Charmy was smiling. "Well, I gotta go boys." I started to walk away until I heard Espio call my name.

"Wait! Luna right?" He asked. I nodded. He walked up to me. "Would you like to help us out? Since whoever is trying to kidnap you, you'll help out a lot." I nodded and said,

"Sure, and thank you.... I think." He handed me a badge.

" Take care of it and don't lose it." I nodded and went off.

Shadow wasn't that far away from me. I ran towards him, wondering if he was okay. When I was next to him, he looked at me.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly. I looked at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were okay." He looked away from me.

"Why? Why would you want to know if I was okay?" It was a strange question, but I answered.

"It's not a bad thing to care for someone you know." He glanced at me and said,

"I know but what I'm asking is why do you care about me?" I continued to look at him.

"I know what you're going through, you suffered amnesia for a while now and it must be hard. You must be wondering if you're the good guy or the bad guy. Also Maria died and you thought of her as a sister didn't you?" He didn't answer, but he nodded. " But to me," I put my hand on his back. "You're the good guy and you were always and even if you're the bad guy, you can change that." He looked at me now and said,

"Thanks Luna. I think I needed that." I smiled. Shadow started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." He continued to walk. I sighed and started to walk away too.

------

"So, when are we gonna get that girl?" Metal Knux asked, furious. Shadow android hit him hard.

"Save you're energy, Master isn't going to like it if you lose it." Metal Sonic was busy trying to fix the dents in its arm and back.

"The girl is strong, Maybe to strong for us to handle."

"But she'll weaken right?" Metal Knux asked. Metal Sonic lowered its head.

"I don't know, but if we don't get her to the MAster, we'll be doomed." They all nodded.


	7. The Chao Egg

As I was walking back to Tails' workshop, I thought it would be a good idea to visit Knuckles for a little bit. When I got there, he wasn't there! I looked around the Master Emerald, he wasn't anywhere to be found. I started to get a little worried.

"Knuckles?! Where are you?" I called out. Rouge flew over me, looking like she was getting away from someone. _Knuckles has to be nearby. _I thought. Rouge was off the island before I could ask her something. Knuckles, who was not that far from me, leaned against a tree and tried to catch up with his breath.

"Hiya Luna." He said, waving. I waved back, smiling. I walked over to him.

"Did Rouge try to get the Master Emerald again?" I asked, slightly laughing. He nodded. The look on his face seemed to say, 'I really hate that bat...' I walked with him back to the Master Emerald. "So how long has she tried to take it?"

"Let's see.....I think its been five years or longer."

"She doesn't give up easily huh?" He shook his head.

"She's been driving me crazy! Its like' Hello?! Will you give up already!? You won't be able to get it!' Sheesh!" I could tell he wasn't in a good mood.

"Well, I think I should go, with you in this kind of mood." He sat up.

"Wait, you don't have to go. Please?" _He doesn't want me to go yet? _I thought.

"Okay, I'll stay for a while." I said. He smiled.

"Good, I hope you don't have to leave soon...." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing, never mind! Lemme take you someplace really quick okay?" I nodded and without saying anything, he picked me up and carried me. _Why is he doing this? _I wanted to ask, but I didn't for some reason.  
We stopped at a small clearing with a little river and pond.

"Where are we?" I asked Knuckles.

"A place I think you'll know. You're familiar with chaos right?" I nodded. He put me down. "Wait right here." I nodded again. Soon a small chao came out, it looked a lot like Sonic. Then another came out,which looked like Knuckles. Then there was another one that looked like Shadow, Silver, Tails and Amy. It didn't shock me, but they were so cute. "Pick one." Knux said to me. _But it's too hard to pick just one... _I thought.

"Just one?" He sighed.

"Come with me, I think you'll like this better." I was puzzled, but I did what I was told. It wasn't long until Knuckles picked something up. I tried to look over his shoulder to see what it was. He stood up and handed me a chao egg. "Take this one, I just fond it a few days ago." He said to me. I nodded, and took it out of his hands. It wasn't all that heavy actually, but it wasn't really light either.

"I'll take care of it, thanks Knuckles!" He gave me a smirk and said,

"No problem." We came back to the Master Emerald to rest for a bit..... Well me anyway. I had the chao egg on my lap and Knuckles was sitting next to me. I continued to look at the egg and it took me a while to figure out that Knuckles was smiling at me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Why are you smiling at me?" I asked.

"Its just that, you look like you've never held an egg before."

"Well not this big!"

"True, but still." I couldn't help but to punch his arm playfully. He punched back. I put the egg down the other side of me and pinned Knuckles down. He flipped me over and pinned me down. "Not so tough now huh?" I smirked.

"That's what you think." I said, lifting him up. He looked surprised to see someone, especially a girl, lift him up. He leaned back, trying to throw me off balance. It worked, but there was something we overlooked, the hill! We both were going down before we knew it. I landed on my back a few times, until I came to the bottom. I rubbed my back. "Ow...." I groaned. Knuckles landed next to me, face-first on the ground. I tried to get up, but my back hurt too much. I cried out in pain. Knuckles sat up, rubbed off some of the dirt that was on his face and came towards me.

"Are you okay? I should've watched where I was going...." I looked up at him.

"Its not your fault, I should've warned you about the hill again." I said. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I guess you can say that it was both our faults. I'll take you back if you want." I nodded. He picked me up and carried me again.

"Wait, the chao egg." I pointed at the egg that was back at the emerald. Knuckles stopped and turned around.

"I'll get it, but do you think you can hold onto it?" I nodded again. He went back to the Master Emerald; put me down; picked up the egg; handed it to me and picked me up again. "You got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks Knuckles, I really appreciate it." He blushed.

"Well....I......See I....." I smiled. I never thought that Knuckles would be speechless or even nervous. He walked all the way to Tails' workshop, apparently not noticing that I was asleep. He put me down on my bed and shook my shoulder. "Uh, Luna. You kinda need to wake up." I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you okay Knuckles?" I asked, with a yawn following that sentence. He looked down blushing.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you would like to....to... hang out sometime, just as friends?" I could tell that he didn't want to sound like he loved me, but for some strange reason I had a feeling that he was kinda asking me out.

"Sure, soon okay?" He nodded.

"See you later Luna." He said, waving. I waved back. When he was gone and closed the door, I fell asleep.

-----------------------  
The next day........  
-----------------------

"Time to get up! Wake up Luna!" I groaned.

"Five more minutes....." I put a pillow over my head. Sonic came up to the bed and took the blanket off.

"Wake up Luna! Rise and shine!" I sat up.

"I'll rise, but I won't shine....." I got out of bed and turned towards Sonic. "Why did you wake me up?" He smiled.

"Tails wanted to show you something and I had to ask you where did you get that chao egg?" I looked over at the egg and picked it up.

"I got it from Knuckles. Do you have any idea what it'll hatch into?" Sonic thought for a moment.

"A chao?" He laughed. "Well, to tell you the truth, no, I don't know what kind of chao it'll hatch into." I shrugged and followed Sonic downstairs. Tails awaited us at the bottom step.

"What took so long Sonic?" He shrugged.

"It took a while to wake her up." Tails nodded and said,

"Well, now that you two are up, I wanna show you something." The little fox led us to a small machine.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Its a machine that'll possibly teleport you back to Earth, but I haven't tested this yet and I thought you should see it now then later." I nodded. Tails looked over his shoulder. "Where'd you get that?" He pointed at the chao egg that I carried.

"I got it from Knuckles." He nodded.

"Well, I was wondering. Sonic, why don't you take her to that chao garden?" Sonic's ears pricked up and he nodded.

"Sure, I'll be glad to." I smiled.

-----------  
Soon......  
-----------

"Here we are!" Sonic said, bending down so I can get off his back.

"Thanks Sonic." I looked around. "Oh, wow..." I was amazed to see such a beautiful place;it was breath-taking. There was a small, slow flowing, waterfall, a little sallow pond, green grass, and trees with an orange fruit among the leaves. "Wow....Sonic did you-" I looked over at Sonic, who looked like he was being attacked by chaos.

"Sorry Luna a little busy-" He started laughing. He was on the ground and the chaos were all over him, he held one away, but there was a few others. Two were on opposite sides, one was on his head, nibbling one of his ears, and one was on his stomach looking up at him. I laughed and helped him out. "Thanks Luna." He took the one chao that was on his head.

"Doesn't it hurt when chaos nibble your ears?" He shook his head.

"Nah, not really." I smiled. He smiled back. "Nice place here isn't it?" I nodded. "Come here, I'll show you where you can keep that egg." I followed him to a small shed. "Come on in." I nodded; he opened the door. Silver was inside, reading a book with chaos crwling over him, trying to find out what he was doing. The only movement I saw from him was his eyes and when he had to move a chao. Sonic walked towards him and tapped his shoulder. Silver looked up.

"Oh hiya Sonic! Uh....Was I in the way?" Sonic and I shook our heads.

"Nah, we just wanted to let you know that we were here so we didn't scare ya." Silver nodded.

"Appreciate it." He said, and went back to his book. Sonic smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can put you chao."


End file.
